Plankton's Next Attempt
by zxcraous
Summary: This is my second piece. Here, we have the story of Plankton creating a mechanism to get the formula. Yes, this story is complete.


_Zap._ The laser hits the metal. Plankton's next invention is being created. This time, he would not rush through the making process.

"How does it look so far?" he asks his computer wife.

"Like a burnt piece of metal, actually. Your impatience is mixing in with this obsession, so you're going _way_ too fast. Don't you want to succeed?"

"I do, but I want to get this over with _now_, not in two weeks!"

"Whoever said two weeks?"

The single-celled organism grunts and returns to work. Eventually, he completes his exertion on the piece of metal and searches for his glue gun. After attaching the metal to some wires, he pulls goggles over his head and begins connecting the red wire to the blue.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Karen raises a brow.

"Nope. All I know is that red and blue will cause some kind of explosion at a certain time."

"Well, _when_?"

"I can set it once I put a clock right by the wires. It sounds very middling, but it'll do something."

"Whatever you say. . ."

Quickly, Sheldon grabs an alarm clock and fuses it to the connected wires.

"Done."

"Why would you think it would take _two weeks_ to build that?"

"Well, what if it doesn't work? Then I'll have to construct something that will probably take longer to build, so time will start to build up! I've been making things and failing for so long, so what do you expect? I've been at this for years!"

The computer rubs her head in annoyance, "Whatever. How are you going to test this?"

"This will just be the prototype. I don't need that much to make these."

They build a citadel to protect themselves and are now prepared for anything.

"Are you ready, dear? I set the time for two minutes from now."

"Okay, let's see how this goes."

Two minutes later, a loud boom disrupts the silence. Debris flies everywhere.

"It worked! I can't believe it!"

"Great! Now go build another one, which will take _two weeks_ for sure," Karen giggles.

The next morning, Spongebob wakes up to the sound of his alarm.

"Good morning, Gary! I get to go to work today!"

The snail grins at his owner and goes downstairs.

"I'll feed you in a second; I just have to wake Squidward!"

Our favorite optimistic sponge jogs over to his neighbor's abode.

"SQUIDWARD, WAKE UP!" he shouts loudly.

Suddenly, a familiar, odd-shaped cranium squeezes through a window. Squidward looks fatigued as usual, plus irked.

"I AM TRYING TO SLEEP! You hate 'being late for being early' while I DO NOT CARE!"

The circular window slams. Spongebob disregards everything his neighbor said and re-enters his pineapple. He feeds his snail, eats some Kelpo, and completes every other task he does each morning.

"I'M READY!" he yelps as he walks on his way to the Krusty Krab.

After his nice stroll, Spongebob enters his favorite eatery and goes into the kitchen.

"Oh Krusty Krab, how I missed you! Now I can make Krabby patties!"

Suddenly, Mr. Krabs comes into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Krabs! What can I do you for?"

"I need to speak with you. We've got a little situation."

Spongebob is panicking in one of the chairs in Mr. Krabs' office.

"Just sit still, you need to pay _close_ attention."

"Yes, sir."

"When I was looking around for riches last night, I heard sounds from the Chum Bucket. It sounded like _explosions_. The Krabby patty secret formula may be at risk."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Spongebob screams in terror.

"Settle down, boy! We're safe for now, but keep on the lookout. . ."

Anxiously, the employee exits the office and returns to his customary duties.

"Today's the day, Karen! The day I get the recipe! My _real_ day of triumph has come!" Plankton cackles evilly.

"Good luck, honey. What time is the bomb set for?"

"Ten minutes from now. Well, here I go!"

Luckily, Plankton had thought ahead of time on how the bomb would be delivered. He has a catapult set up right in the threshold of his entrance doors. With help from some rope and Karen's arms, the doors are held wide open. Now, there are eight minutes to complete the mission. The bomb is flung and it breaks both of the doors of the Krusty Krab.

"I'll give you extra points for damaging their doors," Plankton's computer wife laughs.

Panicking patrons begin to exit the Krusty Krab.

"No, wait! Squidward, what's the meaning of this?" Mr. Krabs blames his cashier.

"Don't go blaming me. There's a bomb in here!"

"A BOMB? OH NO, MR. KRABS, YOU WERE RIGHT!" Spongebob freaks out as expected.

Where is the bomb, exactly? Somewhere a little more difficult to reach: underground.

"It must be down in this hole. Come on, Spongebob, you've got to save us!" the boss cringes in fear.

Spongebob plunges into the hole. Little did he know that the explosive would blow up in his face within the next five minutes.

"I can't find it!"

He finds a flashlight that was probably dropped by a panicking bystander. The hole was deeper than he had expected. Slowly, he lowers the flashlight down and it hits a metallic piece.

"I've got it!"

Three minutes remain. The man child throws the lethal object across the street.

"They got it out of the restaurant! Throw it back!" Sheldon jumps up and down.

Back and forth it is tossed. Two minutes until the explosion. Finally, the last minute is reached. Just as some Spongebob Squarepants fans would want it, the Chum Bucket ends up in shambles.

"Why did I even think that would work?" Sheldon sighs sadly.

"Well, you tried. That's the best you can do. You've done it so many other times already," his wife pats his diminutive back.

Back inside the computer goes, with her tiny husband embracing her tightly.


End file.
